shadows
by zazil chan
Summary: siete años han pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron y el destino los vuelve a juntar....que es lo que les tiene deparado?


Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos, como si la invitara a disfrutar de un nuevo día. Todo parecía tan perfecto en ese momento; tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad.

A lo lejos una voz la llamaba, pero no lograba entender lo que decía, lo único que sabía era que deseaba quedarse así para siempre, pero aquella voz parecía no darse por vencida. Poco a poco fue sintiendo su cuerpo mas pesado, como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo. ¿Qué tenia aquella voz en contra del buen dormir, conforme regresaba a la realidad aquella voz se le hacia cada vez mas familiar, pero seguía sin poder entender lo que decía. Hasta que…..

-SAKURA!

Sakura dio tal brinco en la cama que de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo sumergida en un mar de sabanas y cobertores que parecieron haberse multiplicado durante la noche, y en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era descubrir como fue que llego a tal enredo.

-Sakura, ya esta el desayuno, y tienes que estar lista dentro de quince minutos, recuerda que tenemos que tener todo listo para mañana.- le anunció Tomoyo

-Mañana?

-si, mañana. Hable con Mei lin hace unos momentos, no tarda en llegar por nosotras

-Mey lin?- aquellas palabras parecieron despertar a Sakura de su letargo y poco a poco fue recordando la situación en la que se encontraba - HOE, tengo que estar lista en quince minutos, porque no me despertaste antes?- chilló Sakura mientras Tomoyo la veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

Cuando Sakura salio del baño Mei lin ya estaba en el cuarto del hotel y recibió a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona, como si no pudiera creer que después de tanto tiempo su amiga no hubiera cambiado; al menos en lo que se refiere a su personalidad, por que ya no era la misma niña de antes; de hecho, lo único que conservaba de niña era esa mirada infantil.

Al verla Sakura corrió a abrazarla. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, y ella también estaba impresionada por los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en su amiga.

-Me alegro tanto de verte, tienes que contarme todo lo que paso después de marcharme- dijo Mei lin tras soltarse de Sakura

-Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, no tenemos mucho tiempo y hay muchas cosas que hacer- arguyó una voz desde el umbral de la habitación

-Supongo que tienes razón Shura- refunfuño Mei lin mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta

-y a donde iremos primero?- inquirió Sakura

-creo que lo primero será conseguir un lugar para vivir, no podemos quedarnos para siempre en el hotel- contestó Tomoyo

-lo se, es por eso que nuestra primera parada será el instituto Zhou, tenemos que ir por sus horarios y las llaves de sus nuevas viviendas-dijo Mei lin al tiempo que encendía el auto, (uno bastante lujoso para una adolescente)

-estas diciendo que ya está todo arreglado, en tan poco tiempo?- se asombró Shura

-Digamos que tengo contactos que me ayudaron a acelerar el proceso

-No debiste molestar a tu tía con nuestros problemas

-no digas tonterías Tomoyo- le reprochó Mei lin con una gotita en la cabeza, a esa chica parecía no escapársele nada- no fue ninguna molestia, en cuanto supe que venían me pareció que lo menos que podía hacer era tenerles todo listo; no iba a permitir que se quedaran en cualquier lugar.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho-contestó Sakura en nombre de todas

-no tienen que hacerlo, espero que les guste el lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar no pudieron evitar poner cara de asombro, eso no parecía un simple instituto.

Era una estructura inmensa, conformada por varios edificios rodeados de hermosos jardines, donde pequeños lagos artificiales brillaban a la luz del sol. La arquitectura de los edificios, a pesar de ser sencilla resultaba exquisita a la vista y emitía tal magnificencia que resultaba imposible no sentir admiración.

Mei lin parecía satisfecha con la reacción de sus amigas, y esperó a que se recuperaran de la primera impresión para hablarles del lugar.

-El instituto Zhou tiene mas de mil años, y fue construido por los mejores arquitectos de la época junto con los mejores conocedores de feng sui (no estoy segura de que se escriba así) , tengo entendido que tardaron alrededor de 50 años en terminar el edificio principal; con el tiempo se le han ido agregando piezas hasta convertirlo en lo que es hoy en día.

Cada edificio tiene un propósito y un significado, que va de acuerdo a su posición con respecto a los cuatro puntos cardinales, al igual que los jardines. Eso es lo que significa Zhou: armonía perfecta en chino antiguo.

-es maravilloso- logro exclamar Sakura después de unos momentos – aunque…. No se como es que mi papa logrará pagar la colegiatura de este lugar, parece muy caro- murmuro un tanto preocupada.

En ese momento todas se miraron con nerviosismo-bueno, como no quería que tuvieras dificultades me aseguré de conseguirte beca- repuso Mei lin con una sonrisa nerviosa

-en serio, muchísimas gracias, me encanta el lugar, nunca había visto algo así

-me alegra que te guste. Mira! mas adelante hay un pequeño lago con cisnes, por que no vas a echarle un vistazo- exclamó Mei lin en un intento por distraerla del tema, y que dio maravillosos resultados, por que en ese momento Sakura salio disparada en aquella dirección, mientras a sus amigas les caían gotitas por la cabeza. (estilo anime)

-era por eso que no quería llegar a una escuela demasiado ostentosa; para no llamar la atención de Sakura- se lamentó Tomoyo.

-lo siento, pero quería que estuviéramos juntas, y como has visto cayo redondita en mi historia, por lo tanto, supongo que no hay que preocuparnos. –sucede algo Shura?

-tu estas pagando por las tres?- preguntó mirando a Tomoyo con gesto adusto.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no es nada

-Como que no es nada, este lugar debe costar una fortuna, cuando me hablaste sobre venir a Hong Kong para estar con Mei me negué a que tu corrieras con los gastos, y a pesar de eso lograste convencerme, como siempre, pero esto es ridículo. No puedes pagarlo todo, es demasiado, y no me vengas con tonterías de becas, que yo no me lo trago como Sakura; en tan poco tiempo ni siquiera el hijo del presidente consigue beca.

-Y que pretendes hacer- intervino Mei lin

-No lo se, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

-No pretendo que lo hagas, pero ya esta todo arreglado, y recuerda que debemos permanecer juntas.- puntualizó sonriente Tomoyo

-Sigue sin agradarme la idea- contestó ceñuda

-Déjate de ridiculeces Shura, entre amigas no existen las deudas, además, Tomoyo no esta corriendo con TODOS los gastos

-A que te refieres Mei?

-Que yo le estoy ayudando con el gasto de las viviendas

-laS viviendas? En plural?

-si, son aquellas de enfrente, pertenecen al instituto. Y son cuartos independientes, por lo que no se permite a mas de una persona por habitación.

-OH ESO SI QUE ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR, AHORA ESTOY EN DEUDA CON LAS DOS

-Baja la voz que vas a llamar la atención de Sakura- le cortó una alarmada Mei Lin- lo ultimo que necesito es a dos histéricas por el dinero.

-No me digas histérica!- Gruño Shura mientras sus ojos empezaban a cambiar peligrosamente de color.- simplemente no me gusta vivir a costa de otros.

-no vives a costa de nadie ni mucho menos. Ya no hay tiempo para hacer cambios, velo como un pago de mi parte por haberme salvado la vida si te hace sentir mejor- intervino Tomoyo tras ver el cambio de humor en su amiga

-No pienso cobrarte por algo que volvería a hacer de ser necesario, y en vista de que no hay opción pretendo pagarles en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

-Yo no quiero que me pagues- se apresuró Tomoyo

-es la única manera de que logre aceptar.

-De acuerdo- accedieron Mei lin y Tomoyo tras un suspiro de resignación.

Después de que llegar a un acuerdo fueron por Sakura para dirigirse a la dirección y arreglar el papeleo necesario para su ingreso.

Al terminar se encaminaron a sus nuevas viviendas a instalarse y llevar todas sus cosas del hotel.

Eran dos edificios inmensos de cinco pisos separados por un magnífico lago. Uno era el edificio con las viviendas para los hombres y el otro para las mujeres. Por dentro era tan hermoso como afuera, con delicados acabados hasta en los sitios más recónditos.

Cada edificio tenía un comedor, área de estudio y área de recreación.

Les tocaron cuartos contiguos en el tercer piso, cada uno con baño propio, y juego completo de recamara que incluía un escritorio y vista a los jardines

-mi habitación se encuentra en el cuarto piso, es la numero 43

-como es que tienes habitación si vives aquí?- preguntó Sakura

-muchas veces nos tenemos que quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca trabajando, o realizando actividades extracurriculares. Así no tengo que manejar a mi casa a altas horas de la noche, o simplemente cuando me da flojera manejar hasta allá me quedo.

-vives muy lejos?

-a 35 minutos de aquí; en las afueras de la ciudad.

-wow, debe ser agotador

-después de un tiempo te acostumbras. En fin, todavía tenemos que comprar los útiles escolares. Después podríamos ir a comer algo y platicar.

Tas una hora completa de interminables compras disfrutaban de su comida en uno de los sitios típicos de la ciudad mientras conversaban amenamente sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Al terminar decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en los jardines, en medio de recuerdos y un mar de risas. Hasta que llegó la noche y tuvieron que retirarse para descansar y empezar un nuevo día.


End file.
